thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Episode seventeen: Return of the clone
Nano nevereverland plays Female:(singing)long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says do you believe in happy endings? even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you close to a special place within your neverever... Music plays faster Female:(singing)mezamete. komaku wo tataki tsudzuketeru sairen. kono sakeboigoe wo oshikoroshite. nanimo shirazu ni. shin'on dake wo tsunagitomete. genjitsu no torappu ni ochite yuku. Music plays softer Female:(singing)koukai wa shinai yo. tsumiageta chigireteta miraizu wo nagame. iki wo tomete. sabitsuita kioku no hari. atama n naka! guruguru! mawaru yo! Music plays fast again Female:(singing)as i close my eyes! nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku! i know this is what i want, this is what i need! ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzoe. kizutsuita kako no bokura wa! lenai mama de! sonna karamawari kamaranai hibi wa! mou tozashite ikun da. so now. kore wa boku ga nozonda. my nevereverland. Kion: the lion guard. the legend of kion. Kion slashes the screen in half Kion: return of the clone Scene cuts to makuu talking with simba Makuu: i'm just saying simba. i don't want to see my son getting beaten up again. Simba: and i understand that completely makuu. i'll be sure to talk with tukio about this. Makuu: i'm glad to hear that. farewell for now simba. Simba: you too. Makuu swims off Simba: you can come out now tukio. Tukio walks out from behind a tree Tukio: i honestly don't see why i had to hide. i could've taken that loser on in a heartbeat. Simba sighs Simba: that's not why you were hiding. just...look. you beat up a leader's son tukio? Tukio: yep. Simba: well then. what do you have to defend yourself? Tukio flips simba off Tukio: f#ck the haters! Simba: tukio, that's not what i'm getting at. just because someone throws a rock at you and calls you a name doesn't mean you can beat them up. Tukio: well i had to teach that buthole a lesson. simba, the first day you let someone walk all over you is the day you become a ditch. and tukio aint no ditch! Simba: well tukio, since you wanted to fight him, now you have to write a letter apologizing to him. that's what me and makuu landed on. Tukio: apologizing!? for what ditch!? because he's a f#ckin wussy, and he can't f#ckin squirt up against tukio!? Simba: no tukio, i mean that- Tukio: no f#ck that simba, i ain't writing f#ck! Simba sighs Simba: fine then. i'll write the letter, and you'll give it to kasirika. Tukio: f#ck that too simba! he had his but whoopin coming! and if we wants more, then i'll give him more! Tukio walks off Simba: don't you walk off- Tukio: f#ck you simba! Simba puts his paw on his face Simba: why did i even let him stay here? Simba puts his paw on the ground Simba: oh, right. he saved kupatana. Scene cuts to kion and jasiri talking on kion's balcony Kion: so basically, after yesterday, i've been really messed up in using the roar. that was the first time i ever used it in anger, and i'm worried i'll lose complete control over it. Jasiri: you don't say. Kion: jasiri. i have to know. can you ever forgive me? Jasiri: forgive you? dude, there's nothing to forgive. you saved my life. Kion: yeah. but i almost ended it. heck, if it wasn't for dogo's shield, you could've died. Jasiri: kion, look at me. Kion looks at jasiri Jasiri: the roar is a part of you. you can't get rid of it, and it sure as heck can't take you over. Jasiri puts her paw on kion's shoulder Jasiri: trust me kion. it's fine you use the roar. Kion smiles and hugs jasiri Kion: thanks siri. Jasiri smiles Jasiri: anytime kion. Scene cuts to tukio walking through the pride lands Tukio: stupid kasirika, stupid simba, stupid makuu. Mtoto: hey tukio. Mtoto is seen walking over to tukio Mtoto: you mad about something? Tukio: just that simba's an idiot who thinks kasirika did nothing wrong. Mtoto: yeah, simba's really dumb. Tukio: i know, right? i'd be surprised if the dude didn't like makuu more than his own son. Mtoto: same here. Makuu: i'm just sayin boss. Tukio: boss? Tukio walks closer to makuu's voice and mtoto follows him Makuu: as long as kion's roar isn't in tact, this thing'll be overpowered. Clone tukio: glad to hear. Makuu is seen talking to clone tukio Clone tukio: now make sure to finish it before kion goes back to normal. Tukio and mtoto: clone tukio. Clone tukio jumps on makuu who swims off Tukio: he must've survived the gunshot and manipulated makuu. Mtoto: deffinatly. what do we do now? Tukio: i'll tell you what mtoto. we're gonna stop them. Kasirika rises from a bush Kasirika: ooh. wimps are trying to stop my dad? i'm gonna tell my dad. you two are screwed. Kasirika laughs as he walks off only for tukio to tackle him and knock him out and then walk back to mtoto Tukio: let's roll. Mtoto nods as tukio runs off and follows him Scene cuts to tukio and mtoto finding makuu and clone tukio entering a secret base Clone tukio nods to makuu who dives down Mtoto: weird. he didn't even go through the door. Tukio: it's a trick mtoto. clone tukio and makuu put that door there to make people think they're seeing the way in, when in reality, it's just a rock with paint on it. Mtoto: oh. clever. Tukio: tell me about it. now how are we supposed to get it? Mtoto: hmm. Tukio and mtoto start brainstorming until tukio gets an idea Tukio: got it. Mtoto: what? Tukio: you're a water animel, right? Mtoto: well to an extent, yes. Tukio: then i can get on your back, and you can dive us down into the base. Mtoto: i can try. Tukio nods and gets on mtoto's back and then mtoto swims over to the door Mtoto looks at tukio who nods and mtoto dives down as tukio holds hid breath Tukio and mtoto find a passage way and tukio puts his paw up to a door opener opening the door Mtoto swims through the door and down a path leading to a secret room Tukio signals mtoto to swim up and mtoto does so Mtoto swims up to the surface and they spot clone tukio and makuu working on a computer Tukio takes out his phone and takes a picture and sends it to kion as mtoto swims closer to them Tukio: planning something? Clone tukio and makuu turn around to see tukio and mtoto with them Tukio nods and mtoto dives down and clone tukio signals makuu to go after him Tukio kicks makuu back and looks at clone tukio getting ready for their rematch Scene cuts to kion and jasiri sitting on a hill Kion: why are we here? Jasiri: alright kion. so piture your roar as a feild of grass. it moves normally when calm, but it loses control of itself when mad. as long as you don't use the roar in anger, you'll be fine. Kion: i sure hope you're right. Jasiri: trust me. if there's one thing i know about your roar, it's how to control it. Kion rolls his eyes Kion: well either way, i'm just glad i was able to get through this whole thing. i mean, i still don't know if i can hold onto the roar forever, but i can at least try. Jasiri: exactly. Suddenly kion's phone rings Kion: one sec. Kion pulls out his phone and it appears to be a picture from tukio Kion: it's from tukio. it says he found something near makuu's float. Jasiri: makuu? isn't he the crocodile leader? why would he be evil? Kion: no idea. it says here that clone tukio's back too. Jasiri: clone tukio? that must be why. Kion: true. we'd better go get the others. time to kick some croc but. Jasiri: right. let's roll. Kion and jasiri run off Scene cuts to tukio and clone tukio colliding punches and kicks as mtoto dives down under water Makuu sees mtoto dive down and dives in after him Mtoto searches through the cave and finds a switch and pulls it with his trunk launching a rocket at makuu sending him into the wall Mtoto: ha! nice try croc breath. Makuu growls and moves the rocket and then charges at mtoto who swims off Tukio kicks clone tukio into his computer and makes it malfunction Clone tukio: dang it! Tukio: face it clone tukio. you can't beat me. Clone tukio charges at tukio and tukio blocks his kick and punches him in the gut Tukio frontflip kicks clone tukio and then jumps up and kicks him into the wall Clone tukio jumps off of the wall and lunges himself at tukio who blocks his punch Tukio punches clone tukio and kicks him towards the ground and clone tukio regains his balance Clone tukio: you've certainly gotten better. Tukio: so have you. but your reign of terror ends here. Clone tukio: i doubt it. Clone tukio charges at tukio who collides a punch with him and then collides a kick with him Mtoto is seen rising from the water just as kion and the others arrive Mtoto: kion! perfect timing. Makuu rises from the water and mtoto dodges his swipe and swims to shore Kion: mtoto. where's tukio? Mtoto: he's in the base fighting clone tukio. i'd go in there to help him, but it's activaited by a jackal paw. Kion: huh. cool feature. Ono: what about makuu? i figured he'd be helping clone tukio from kion's text. Mtoto: oh, he is. i've been holding him off. Kion: cool. nice work. Mtoto: thanks. Jasiri: you guys take it from here. i'll try to find another way in. Kion nods as he runs off with the guard Jasiri walks off only to be faced with one of makuu's henchman Male crocodile: yeah right girly. you're not going anywhere. Jasiri smirks Jasiri: try me. Scene cuts to kion and the others searching for clone tukio's entrance Kion: the entrance has to be around here somewhere. Bunga: maybe they blew it up. Beshte: then how would they get in? Bunga: good point. Fuli: it's probably underwater considering that it's crocodiles we're talking about. Kion: true. ono, scan for an entrance. Ono nods and scans underwater for the entrance Ono: let's see here. entrance. entrance. Ono finds the entrance Ono: found it. right in front of us. Kion: nice. Kion signals ono and beshte and then kion jumps off of behste and ono swings him over to the entrance edge Kion: i'll be back soon guys. Kion dives down and finds the entrance Kion:(inside head)mtoto said we needed the paw of a jackal to get in, but i know another way. Kion punches the door down and swims through the hall Tukio pins clone tukio against the wall as kion rises up Tukio: kion, you're here! keep clone tukio busy. i can shut off the system. Kion nods and charges at clone tukio and pins him against the wall just as tukio runs over to the computer Tukio starts hacking into the computer just as makuu rises up Kion: oh great. Makuu: oh great is right. it's time for us crocs to rise up- Kion: boring! Tukio finishes hacking and kion knocks out clone tukio and throws him into the water Makuu: dang it! no matter. i can still end you. Tukio puts makuu in a head lock and kion thinks of using the roar but hesitaites until he hears tukio's voice Tukio: kion! it's fine to use the roar. you can control it anytime you want. just think calm. Kion nods and uses the roar making the water flow off and send makuu rising just as tukio dodges Makuu crashes against the wall and gets buried under rocks knocking him out Kion: ha! suck it loser! Tukio high fives kion and the two dive under the water Kion and tukio rise up and see jasiri sitting on the now beat up crocodile guard Kion: tried to stop you? Jasiri: yep. Jasiri's stomach growls and jasiri sneers as she lets out a huge fart in the crocodile guard's face Crocodile: oh god! what do you eat!? Jasiri lets out four more one second farts Jasiri: none of your buiseness. Kion and tukio come out from the water Tukio: you sure have some fart gas jasiri? Jasiri: and i'm not done yet. Jasiri let's out a nasty rotting egg fart that lasts for about twenty seconds and gets louder and stronger as it goes on and knocks out the crocodile and kion and tukio cover their noses Tukio: wow. she can make farts that are long, AND smell like sewer eggs. Kion: it's the power of farts tukio. Jasiri shrugs and opens up the crocodiles mouth and then lets out a three second fart Kion: you smellin this too? Tukio nods as jasiri grunts and poops in the crocodiles mouth for twenty seconds while releasing bubbly and wet as well as rotting egg farts Kion gags and tukio almost pukes and jasri walks over to them after farting in the crocodiles nose Kion: i never knew you had that much in you siri. Jasiri: trust me kion. if you knew what i ate for breakfast every day, you'd vomit. Tukio: is it wrong that i wanna "vomit" right now? Jasiri: not at all. Tukio: good. cause that was revolting. Tukio walks over to a tree and pukes and then walks back over to them Kion: lots of toilet humor in this arc. Jasiri: yep. Tukio: cut to the last scene that we hope will get this out of your heads. Scene cuts to kion on a hill as tukio walks up to him Tukio: guess you're feeling better about the roar, huh? Kion: sure am. guess i just had to have a little faith in myself. Tukio: you mean more than you already did? Kion: pretty much, yeah. Tukio looks over the hill with kion and then tukio starts to feel sad about his family life Tukio: kion? Kion looks at tukio Tukio: you're lucky you have a family. Kion: what do you mean? Tukio: you have everything. i have nothing. my parents are dead, my brother's a sadist, heck, i don't even know WHAT happened to my sister. Kion comforts tukio Kion: dude. of course you have family. you have us. i know it's not exactly official, but it counts. right? Tukio thinks for a moment and then hugs kion who smiles Kion: i'll take that as a yes. Just then a baobab rolls over to kion and tukio and tukio let's go of kion Kion: hmm? Bunga: hey guys! Kion and tukio see bunga and kudiyan running towards them Kudiyan: wanna join us? we could use some more players. Kion and tukio look at each other and nod and then look back at bunga and kudiyan Kion and tukio: count us in. Kion and the others start running off while playing with the baobab Sword art online overfly plays during the credits Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nobashite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Music continues to play Female:(singing)tomedonai omoi wa, nichijou ni nomarete, yurameki nagara mata katachi wo, kaeteitta. imasara mou osbi kana? henji no nai jimon jitou. subete wa sou jibun shidai, owari mo hajimari mo. Music continues to play Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nabashite. yasashii, hikari wo, mezashite habataku yo. kokoro ni, tomoshita, jounetsu wo daite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Category:Kion x jasiri for life Category:Stevonie and kisiri fan Category:Steven universe and lion king rock Category:Sonicbronyuniversez Category:I'm my own person Category:Sonic, steven universe, and lion king fan